


From a Cell in Pentos

by TeamGwenee



Series: Emergency Calls [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: This time, it is Tyrion's turn to ask for help. This time it is Brienne and Jaime's turn to be useful as shit.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emergency Calls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084640
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	From a Cell in Pentos

“Gods I missed you.”

“I was only gone for two weeks.”

“The longest two weeks of my life.”

“You’re being silly.”

“Nothing silly about missing these legs. Nothing silly about dreaming of your beautiful long legs wrapped around my waist and my fingers tangled in your hair.”

“It was a long two weeks.”

“Let’s not make it any longer. Dump your bags in the living room and come to bed.”

“Alright, just let me...is your phone ringing.”

“It’s just Tyrion, ignore it.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s been ringing all afternoon.”

“What! And you haven’t answered? What if he’s in trouble?”

“Of course he’s in trouble. It’s Tyrion. I’m still not letting him interrupt our sexy time.”

“Jaime, he’s your brother.”

“He’s a little shit.”

“And still your brother.”

“Fine, fine.  _ Tyrion, what do you want you bastard?” _

_ “I love you too brother.” _

_ “Tell me why are you ringing, and be quick about it.” _

_ “Ah of course, the lovely Brienne is home tonight, isn’t she?” _

_ “I’m hanging up.” _

_ “No! Look, I’m in a bit of trouble. So last night, Bronn and I thought it would be a laugh to go on a jaunt to Pentos. Problem is, I leant my private jet to Tysha to go on a hen do in Lys.” _

_ “Oh Tyrion…” _

_ “So Bronn and I borrowed the family jet.” _

_ “Without asking father, I guess?” _

_ “I am his son. Family means never having to ask before borrowing shit.” _

_ “Family means trauma and lengthy psychiatrist bills, but go on.” _

_ “So Father found out the jet was gone, but didn’t realise I took it. He informed the police-” _

_ “And now you are in a Pentoshi jail cell.” _

_ “Exactly.” _

_ “Why didn’t you just tell father to tell the police it was all a misunderstanding.” _ _   
_ _ “I did.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “Father said he has never met me before in his life.” _

_ “Seven hells dad.” _

_ “So now I need someone else in the family to come over and back me up.” _

_ “You want me to fly all the way over to Pentos? Seven hells Tyrion!  _ Brienne, you won’t believe this.”

“Why, what is going on?”

“Tyrion wants me to fly over to fucking  _ Pentos  _ to get him out of a jail cell.”

“Shit, is it urgent, I mean, he in danger?”

“ _ Are you in danger?” _

_ “In danger of being stuck in a cell until you come and get me out.” _ _   
_ “He can wait.”

“Jaime!”

_ “Jaime!” _

“Jaime, he is your brother. You owe it to him to help him.”

“Owe him? Like he helped you when you jumped into that bear pit? Or when it was me in the cell? Or how about when we were stranded in the middle of Flea Bottom on Halloween in our Roger Rabbit costumes, and instead of picking us he sent a bunch of Varys’s little birds to come take pictures.”

“....You’re right. It can wait until morning.”

“Exactly. Come on, let’s get back to bed.”

_ “Jaime...Jaime…? So when are you coming to get me? Jaime?” _


End file.
